


A Cup of Chai and a Cup of Café

by keiimos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another writing prompt. It was 'send me a pairing and an au'. I got sent India and coffee shop.</p><p>Slow and steady and wooing with style are his usual taste, but comforting things he likes to stay comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Chai and a Cup of Café

He decided after the first time he came into the shop and met the blue eyed owner, that he wouldn’t mind coming into it another time—just to be sure those blue eyes were still shining so brightly. And before he knew it, it had become apart of his daily stop, morning and afternoons spent grading papers while sipping new recipes he just  _had_  to try. And then one day, his favorite owner was sitting down across from him, a slight frown on his face as he said, “Most people would have asked me out by now.” 

And how could he help but to reply to that but with, “I’m not most people, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”


End file.
